1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of attribute analysis for attribute profiles of individuals. Specifically, this invention relates to a method and system for predisposition modification in which a set of attributes for selective modification of the attribute profile of an individual are determined so as to enable the individual to modify their predisposition for acquiring an attribute of interest, i.e., a disease or other negative outcome. That is, an individual once advised of the attribute combinations that lead to negative outcomes could, with behavior modification, potentially avoid those outcomes.
2. Summary of the Invention
Previous methods of individual attribute analysis have been largely unsuccessful in deter mining the complex combinations of attributes that predispose individuals to most disorders, behaviors and traits. The level of resolution afforded by the data typically used is too low, the number and types of attributes considered is too limited, and the sensitivity to detect low frequency, high complexity combinations is lacking. The desirability of being able to determine the complex combinations of attributes that predispose an individual to physical or behavioral disorders has clear implications for improving individualized diagnoses, choosing the most effective therapeutic regimens, making beneficial lifestyle changes that prevent disease and promote health, and reducing associated health care expenditures. It is also desirable to determine those combinations of attributes that promote certain behaviors and traits such as success in sports, music, school, leadership, career and relationships.
Advances in technology within the field of genetics now provide the ability to achieve maximum resolution of the entire genome. Discovery and characterization of epigenetic modifications—reversible chemical modifications of DNA and structural modification of chromatin that dramatically alter gene expression—has provided an additional level of information that may be altered due to environmental conditions, life experiences and aging. In addition to genetic and epigenetic attributes, numerous other attributes likely influence the development of traits and disorders. The remaining attributes can be classified as either physical, behavioral, situational or historical.
Disclosed herein are methods, computer systems, databases and software for identifying combinations of attributes associated with individuals that co-occur with key attributes, such as specific disorders, behaviors and traits. Also disclosed are databases as well as database systems for creating and accessing databases describing those attributes and for performing analyses based on those attributes. The methods, computer systems and software are useful for identifying intricate combinations of attributes that predispose human beings toward having or developing specific disorders, behaviors and traits of interest, determining the level of predisposition of an individual towards such attributes, and revealing which attribute associations can be added or eliminated to effectively modify what may have been hereto believed to be destiny. The methods, computer systems and software are also applicable for tissues and non-human organisms, as well as for identifying combinations of attributes that correlate with or cause behaviors and outcomes in complex non-living systems including molecules, electrical and mechanical systems and various devices and apparatus whose functionality is dependent on a multitude of attributes.